Exposure to electromagnetic radiation has a wide variety of effects on subjects. Typically referred to as “photo-” or “light-” treatment” or photo- or light-therapy”, a wide variety of devices and “treatments” (exposure regimes, or dosing) have been developed. Such treatments range from imaging, to germicidal, to tissue repair or growth, to treatment of a variety of diseases and disorders. The desired phototherapeutic effect is typically a result of the exposure properties of the electromagnetic radiation; including, but not limited to, wavelength, intensity, duration, and frequency of exposure.
Examples of conditions for which phototherapy is considered useful for humans include, but are not limited to; tanning, wound repair, antiseptic treatment, acne, herpes, psoriasis, seasonal affective disorder (SAD), bulimia nervosa, sleep disorders, and skin cancer.
As a specific example, phototherapy has long been effective to treat jaundice (or hyperbilirubinemia). Jaundice is caused by an excess accumulation of bilirubin in the blood. Such a condition can quickly become debilitating and life-threatening if left untreated; especially in newborn infants (affecting 60% of all newborns). Exposing the newborn to certain types of (blue) light is effective to degrade (i.e., convert the compound to a more easily degradable isomer) excess blood bilirubin. Such phototherapy is typically only required for a few days (until the infant's liver is more able to bioprocess bilirubin).
Current phototherapy devices present several drawbacks, which hinder their efficacy and/or range of utility. These device drawbacks include their inability to control, and to direct the quality and quantity of light at the subject for treatment. Problems with undesirable and/or excessive temperature exposure are common. Many phototherapy devices are large, bulky, and unwieldy, requiring special facilities to maintain and to operate the phototherapy device.
All of these drawbacks are most pronounced when dealing with newborns during phototherapy treatment of jaundice: This class of subjects represents the most helpless, fragile, and sensitive of subjects in need of phototherapy. Conventional phototherapy treatment of newborns with jaundice involves placement of an infant in an isolette tank or incubator with direct use of high-powered lighting. In practice, these devices are sub-optimal in that they generate undesirable amount of heat, are bulky, obtrusive, and not portable. In addition, these devices are easily rendered ineffective as the subject moves around and outside of the area of proper exposure within the isolette, or as the devices are moved by caregivers in the process of tending to the subject, but are not then returned to their proper position.
Several developments have been made directed to wraparound, vest-like, or other garment phototherapy devices. Other devices have been developed to position and to maintain the infant within a phototherapy device. Unfortunately these devices unduly restrain or confine the infant, resulting in an uncomfortable and stressful experience for the subject. In addition, such garment-type devices physically touch and cover the infant, resulting in reduced air ventilation and blood circulation, and further may compromise hygiene. In addition, such garment-type devices prevent any additional topical contact, treatment, monitoring, or caregiving access to the subject that may be needed or desired. Various phototherapy devices have been suggested and attempted (see, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,877,437; 4,955,876; 5,339,223; 5,400,425; 5,792,214; 5,835,648; 6,045,575; 6,290,713; 6,596,016; 6,811,563; 6,872,220; 6,955,684; 7,131,990; 7,274,844; 7,305,163; 7,306,620; 7,438,719; 7,686,839; 7,824,435; 8,026,528; 8,048,136; 8,069,857; 8,212,473; 8,246,666).
The present invention solves these problems and more. The present invention is an improvement over traditional phototherapy devices by being portable. The present invention is lightweight, capable of being flattened, folded, rolled, compressed, or otherwise collapsed, to a size smaller than that of its operating size. The present invention does not require special facilities for use; and allows for easy transport and shipment, as well as “in-home” or “field” application. The present invention is not limited or constrained by its power source, and can be powered by any of a number of sources, including line power, battery, and photovoltaics. The present invention allows for directed and uninterrupted phototherapy without unduly confining or restricting the subject. While being portable, the present invention is adaptable for fitted use over any pre-existing structure, framework, or device (e.g., infant incubator, crib, or bassinette). Unlike wraparound, or garment-type phototherapy devices, the present invention does not come into physical contact with the subject, but operates at a distance from the subject, thus avoiding any physical distress, harm, or discomfort to the subject, and allowing for proper ventilation and circulation. By operating at a distance from the subject the present invention also allows caregiver access to the subject without interrupting the phototherapy. The present invention avoids undesirable conditions such as excessive heat and or dehydration to the subject.
Finally, the present invention is easy, and inexpensive to manufacture, to transport, and to ship. The present invention requires no special facilities, equipment, power requirements, maintenance or training to assemble and to operate, thus making it particularly useful in areas of remote access, third world, and developing countries, where specific needs may be the greatest.